


Limerence

by akaatsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: + a little bit of side adorei, M/M, man i need to write an adorei-centric fic too, why am i always the rarepair content provider orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki
Summary: It baffled him at times how brilliantly the other could predict him and accommodate for whatever it was, but then again, this wasIzumi Sena,perfect in every way(at least, inhiseyes) and quite possibly the love of his life. Koga didn’t like thinking about that sappy shit, but truthfully, he could very well imagine himself holding Izumi’s hand long after high school ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking late THE DANCE ON ICE EVENT IS LITERALLY OVER HOTARU
> 
> ...anyways. im in fucking rarepair hell. please help me. ive never created a pairing tag on ao3 before and been the first person to post on it what do i do with this power

“To be honest with ya, Izu, I can’t skate. At _all._ ”

Izumi blinks, hands still holding his as he just _stares_ for a moment, before he finally cracks a smile again. Koga has the urge to scowl, if only because he knows in that moment that he’s lost any hope of getting out of this. That was the thing about Izumi; all he had to do was give him a certain look(and he’d be able to _tell_ because of that _glint_ in his eyes) and that would be the end of the argument. Then again, any argument he’d try to start with him would wind up being a waste of time, because as rebellious and daring as he was, he knew well that he’d never be able to deny Izumi anything.

“Then I’ll _teach_ you. Come _on,_ Kou-kun. I’m not going alone.”

Koga sighs, stepping back to sit on the bench, lifting his gaze to glance at the people already on the rink. Amongst them are Rei and Adonis, looking like they’re having the damned time of their lives together, and he wonders how the hell they managed to get so good at it. Adonis used to live in the _middle east,_ anyways, and Koga was almost _certain_ that ice skating wasn’t a huge thing there. Then again, because Adonis was one of the best dancers he’d ever worked with, he’s not too surprised at how fast he’d be able to pick it up.

He fumbles with the laces of his skates as he ties them, finding it difficult to take his eyes off the rink, because even with the amount of confidence he has in himself, the thought of falling in front of everyone is enough to make him uneasy. Izumi is continuing some weird stretching exercise that Koga doesn’t understand the purpose of, but it’s not as if he’s complaining, because _maybe_ he’s still not finished admiring his outfit. _Purple is definitely his color,_ Koga decides as he marvels at the slender shaping of his legs. Of course, white has always suited him as well, and the way that the uniform brings together both colors in some flurry of galaxy-like patterns does him proper justice. Jewels accent the lining of where one color meets the other along his torso, and the translucent ruffles on his wrists and his waist only catch the eye further.

Koga would definitely feel inadequate next to him, had Izumi not prepared an outfit for _him_ as well. Like _hell_ would he _ever_ be a fan of all those ruffles and sparkles and tight fabric, but Izumi, clever as he was, made sure to leave certain aspects out of the outfit without losing the overall aesthetic. It baffled him at times how brilliantly the other could predict him and accommodate for whatever it was, but then again, this was _Izumi Sena,_ perfect in every way(at least, in _his_ eyes) and quite possibly the love of his life. Koga didn’t like thinking about that sappy shit, but truthfully, he could very well imagine himself holding Izumi’s hand long after high school ended.

 _God,_ Koga _hated_ it when Izumi made him feel so damned sappy. It reminded him too much of that damned vampire, who could hardly ever be seen away from his boyfriend’s side.

“Hey. You ready?” Izumi asks, holding out a gloved hand to help Koga off the bench. Koga grudgingly accepted the notion, if only because he was certain that his first attempt to balance on his skates would be disastrous.

“Ya _better_ not fuckin’ let go of me,” he grumbles, “because if ya do, I’m takin’ ya down _with me._ ”

Izumi laughs at this, bright and vibrant and totally laughing _at_ him and not _with_ him, leaning forward to give him a quick peck, still grinning the _entire damned time._ “I _won’t,_ Kou-kun. Now stop worrying, or you really _are_ going to fall. Come on, let’s go.”

And before he knows it they’re standing on the ice, Koga surprisingly managing to keep his balance for more than a few seconds as Izumi leads him outwards. Grudgingly, he glances across the rink at Rei and Adonis, who clearly aren’t struggling with the same issue as himself. And while he knows that Izumi would never admit it, he’s _definitely_ resisting the urge to go to the center and catch everyone’s attention in favor of staying near the walls in case Koga needs to support himself. He _loved_ attention, _loved_ when everyone’s eyes were glued to him(he was both a model and an idol for a _reason,_ after all), but Koga knew well that he’d drop the opportunity in an instant if it meant helping his boyfriend. He was soft like that, and if Koga ever teased him about it, he’d deny it over and over until Koga was forced to give in.

“You keep looking at Kukkun,” Izumi remarks suddenly, an amused smile playing upon his lips, “are you worried he’s going to tease you?”

Koga scowls, but manages to avoid the question by instead retorting, “ _Kukkun?’_ Where the hell did _that_ come from?”

“ _Kukkun,_ ” he repeats simply, as if the answer is obvious. “Because ‘Kuma-kun’ is already his little brother’s nickname, and because he always laughs like _‘kukuku.’_ It’s _so annoying._ ”

 _That’s fucking adorable,_ Koga wants to remark, but he bites his tongue because he _really_ doesn’t want Izumi to let go of him and let him fall on his ass. And he has absolutely _no doubt_ in his mind that Izumi would do that without hesitation.

Speaking of the devil(or _vampire_ , rather), hardly a minute passes before Rei and Adonis catch sight of them and decide to stop by. Adonis looks neutral as always, but Koga wishes he could punch that wry smirk off of Rei’s face. Even if he could, though, he probably _wouldn’t,_ considering he was far too busy holding tightly onto Izumi to maintain his balance.

“Ohh, _look,_ Adonis,” Rei chirps gleefully, resting his cheek on an open palm, “you two are so _precious._ Oh, Doggie, are you doing alright? Your legs are shaking. Are you scared of being out on the ice like this?”

“Fuckin’ _die,_ ” Koga spits indignantly, glaring daggers at his upperclassman, though it only makes Rei laugh again.

“Sena-kun, you’ll take care of my doggie, won’t you?”

Izumi rolls his eyes, and were he not supporting Koga, he would’ve crossed his arms to further express his discontent. Koga always managed to be amused by the sudden shift in attitude that Izumi has when speaking with another person, though. He’d only ever be so warm and hospitable to _him_ \---something that he took a bit of pride in. That side of Izumi _belonged_ to him, in a sense, and in a way, Koga behaved similarly. The most certain thing, however, is that _neither_ of them could tolerate that damned vampire for more than five minutes.

“ _Really,_ Kukkun, you’re _so annoying,_ ” he scowls, shooting his classmate a glare, “Go do something with Gari-kun or something, _will_ you? You’re totally _killing_ my mood.”

“Oh? _‘Kukkun?’_ How cute,” Rei smiles, completely unfazed by the other’s attitude. “Goodness, what a cute nickname.”

“We should go,” Adonis speaks up suddenly, and Koga is _beyond_ grateful that he does, “Sakuma-senpai, let’s keep skating.”

“Hm?” Rei glances at him, and there is a brief moment of hesitation, before he appears to understand the other’s thought process. His grin returns, and he squeezes Adonis’s hand before nodding towards Izumi and Koga. “Yes, I believe we should. We’ll leave you two alone, then.”

Koga rolls his eyes at the way he words it, as if he’s attempting to set them up on some sort of blind date. Regardless, though, he’s relieved when they take their leave, and places enough trust in Adonis to know that he’ll keep Rei out of their hair for a while longer.

“At least you’re still standing, right?”

Koga looks back to Izumi, who grins up at him(he isn’t much smaller than Koga, but even the most minimal difference in height makes him feel rather prideful), as if he hadn’t just snapped at Rei at all. It’s almost comical how Izumi manages to snap through moods when he’s talking to anyone but Koga. He can remember when he used to be the same way with Makoto---though, back then, nobody was there to help him through those violent mood swings, considering Makoto wanted nothing to do with him. The very reminder of him irritates Koga immensely, and though he’d rather not think of it, his anger always winds up getting the best of him. He wasn’t mad at _Makoto_ so much as he was just mad that Izumi wasted his _time_ on him. Though nobody seemed to take note of it other than himself, the third year had such an immense, _genuine_ amount of love to give---the issue was just finding someone who _wanted_ it.

Frankly, Koga is glad that it was _him._

“Yeah,” he laughs, quietly, “I haven’t fallen on my fuckin’ face yet. That’s nice.”

As if his thoughts translated to reality, Koga can see the entirety of Trickstar practically flying onto the ice(with the exception of Hokuto, of course), Subaru and Makoto shoving each other out of the way to try and race their way to the center. Strangely, his irritation is quickly replaced by a certain fondness. Months ago, Izumi would’ve immediately shoved people out of the way just for a _glance_ at the second year, and yet here he was, head against Koga’s shoulder, not even bothering to _acknowledge_ him. Of course, that transition took time, but ever since, Izumi has been visibly happier. Makoto even stopped attempting to hide from him, and they’d upgraded to _speaking terms_ \---the second year had once pulled Koga aside and demanded to know how the hell he’d gotten Izumi to _finally_ get over himself. Koga doesn’t even remember what he’d told Makoto, but _he_ knows that Izumi finally having a person to reciprocate his feelings did wonders for him.

“Are we even going to _move,_ Kou-kun? We’re just _standing_ here,” he suddenly speaks up, though doesn’t bother to lift his head.

“You’re not complainin’,” Koga responds simply, hoping that maybe they could just _continue_ standing there for some indefinite period of time. As sappy as it was, he just _liked_ holding him like this.

“...No, I’m not,” Izumi answers quietly, but finally lifts his head. “But if I wanted to just _stand around,_ we wouldn’t _be_ here, you know. Come on, I _told_ you that I wouldn’t let you fall, _didn’t I?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, I _know._ Fine, let’s try it.”

Izumi is surprisingly good at supporting Koga’s weight, leading him in a simple line and somehow managing to keep him steady on his feet. Though he expected it to be a lot more difficult to keep his balance, Koga manages to stay upright without shaking too much. Aside from the effort he has to put into staying balanced, he suddenly takes acute note of the atmosphere around them: the light chill of the breeze as it tousles Izumi’s hair, the brightness of the snow, the soft background of music playing over the speakers, and the repetitive sound of sharpened blades upon the polished ice.

It’s moments like these that seem far too ethereal for him. Without thinking, one of his hands is lifted off of Izumi’s waist and instead cups the curve of his cheek, tilting his head to meet his lips. It’s a relaxed, gentle kiss that he simply indulges in for a few moments, before resting his forehead against Izumi’s, eyelids fluttering shut and absently stroking the smoothness of his cheek with his thumb.

“What?” Izumi murmurs, head tilting to lean into the tenderness of the touch, “are you falling asleep on me, Kou-kun?”

“Just let me enjoy the moment,” Koga mutters, and he can feel the gentle trembling of Izumi’s body as he chuckles at him. Truthfully, he really _did_ want to stay in this moment as long as he could; simply holding Izumi as the powder snow swirled around them and the other students, like shadows, were completely irrelevant.

It seemed that Izumi had the same intention, shifting slightly so that he could rest his head against the curve of Koga’s shoulder. Koga could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own, and, were they not standing up in the middle of a rink, he had no doubt that he could fall asleep like this. Making a mental note that perhaps ice skating wasn’t half as bad as he thought originally, he tilts his head against Izumi’s, arms hooking loosely around the curve of his waist.

And, unsurprisingly, neither of the two would come to realize that there had been a multitude of pictures taken by passing members of their units.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at @ofhotaru!


End file.
